PROJECT SUMMARY The 2018 FASEB Conference on Trace Elements in Biology and Medicine will take place in Granlibbaken Tahoe, Tahoe City, CA from June 3th to June 8th. This conference is designed to bring together a diverse group of scientists and physicians to share and discuss the latest cutting-edge research findings in the field of trace element biology. Trace elements such as iron, copper, zinc, manganese, and selenium, are essential nutrients for human cells as illustrated by the large number of nutritional and metabolic disorders that arise from imbalances in their uptake, distribution, or storage. Session topics at the 2018 meeting will cover trace element uptake, trafficking, and homeostasis, as well as the role of trace elements in genetic disease, nutrition, and immunity. The latest technologies that are being used to detect, image, and monitor trace elements within cells will also be discussed. A notable strength of this long-standing conference series is its ability to bridge the gap between basic and applied science by uniting research scientists focused on the molecular details of trace element metabolism with scientists/medical doctors studying the direct impact of trace elements on human health, nutrition, and disease. By integrating molecular, nutritional, and biomedical research, this conference has been highly successful in fostering fruitful collaborations across a broad range of disciplines and in identifying novel systems and approaches to solve problems related to micronutrients and health. This meeting also includes a careers workshop, meet the expert?s event, and a poster blitz, which will provide opportunities for trainees and early career investigators to gain additional knowledge and to build on professional skills. The ultimate goal of this meeting is to promote communication, mentoring, and collaborations, to foster new therapeutic treatments for disease, disorders, and microbial infections that result from imbalances in essential trace elements.